


The Beginning of the End

by WitheringFlower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Zombiestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFlower/pseuds/WitheringFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Dave, Jade, and Rose decide to get an internship at Sburb Facility of Science over the summer so they can all finally meet each other in real life and spend an entire season together.  But when an experiment goes wrong and terror strikes, the zombie apocalypse, accidentally created by their facility, begins.  As they begin to accept the demise of the human race and their own doom, they're suddenly given hope upon meeting twelve immune creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on AO3, but I can assure you I am no novice when it comes to writing. I'm still getting used to the formatting that this site has, so please forgive me for any mistakes I make in that department. Also, I would find it useful if I was alerted about any grammatical errors as well. I currently have no writing schedule, but I will try to update as frequently as I can. I have finals next week, so I'll be spending most of my time studying then just like I should be doing now. This first chapter is a bit slow in the beginning, but I can promise it gets better towards the end and that future chapters are much more exciting! Thanks! 0u0

John stood at the front door of the Sburb Facility of Science: the place where he would be spending the next two months with his best friends. The thing was, he had never met his best friends. Not in real life, at least. He had met the three of them over an internet program called Pesterchum a few years ago, and they've been the people closest to him in his life ever since.

He stepped forward to pull the handle of the glass doors, bursting with excitement on the inside. He tried not to let it show, but the bright grin on his face gave everything away.

Upon walking inside, he noticed the white walls that seemed to surround everything. It was almost too white. John began to wander, and it took him a few moments to find the front desk. It blended in with everything, since it was all white. He knew that would bug him later.

The teenager cleared his throat and opened his mouth to say something. But before a sound could leave his lips, the lady had already began to speak.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes, I'm starting an internship here-"

The secretary interrupted him again. "Ah, yes." She glanced at her list, humming quietly to herself as she did so. "You must be Mr. Egbert."

John nodded. She smiled lightly, and pulling out a drawer, grabbed a badge from inside. There was a pin attached to the top, so it was obviously supposed to be clipped to his clothing when he was working.

"Here is your badge, John." She told him, handing the plastic to him.

"Thank you." He replied curtly, hoping not to be cut off by her another time.

"You will start tomorrow." She informed him. She peered over the counter to notice his backpack and bag of luggage in his hand. "I see you will be staying here for our summer program."

John nodded, but had learned it was best not to reply with this lady.

She handed him a map, marking all the rooms of the facility. "The dorms, as you may have already seen, are about a block away from the facility itself. There are four of them, two for males and two for females. There is one for surnames begging with A-K and L-Z as well. The sections are marked by color, too. Seeing as you are a boy with a surname in the beginning of the alphabet, you will be staying in the blue dorm."

John nodded his head once more, missing half of what she said. All he knew was that he had to go to the "blue dorm" because of his gender and surname.

"I'll hope to be seeing you tomorrow, Mr. Egbert." She added, still wearing the same smile she had been since his arrival. "If you need directions, feel free to ask."

"Okay." John agreed. "Thank you, madam."

John sighed with relief as he headed out the door. The secretary seemed like a nice lady at heart, but her personality appeared to be in conflict with the whole nice-secretary act. She was too controlling and acted like all she wanted to do was talk. She wasn't as bad as other secretaries John had met though. The ones who would go on for hours about their personal lives were horrible.

He would just have to find out if she would be a pain in the ass for the entirety of his summer tomorrow.

\------

The alarm screeched, causing John to flinch, waking him from his slumber. He groaned as he peeked at the clock. 6:00. Being an intern was not going to be easy for him. On a normal day, he would have to wake up an hour and a half later than this. Plus, staying up late last night with Dave, Rose, and Jade was a contributing factor to his lack of sleep.

John reached his arm out, and threw it at where he assumed the device was by sound. He missed a few times, the pillow he had his face implanted in muffling the alarm. Finally, by luck he hit the snooze button. Twelve more minutes.

In what seemed like a matter of seconds the alarm went off again. "Augh!" John shouted into his pillow, causing the sound to be much more quiet than intended.

The teenager tried to hit the snooze button again, but after a few tries it was hopeless. He sat up, wiped the tiredness away from his sleepy eyes, and turned off the alarm. He wanted to go back to sleep, but there was no alarm to wake him up this time and he wasn't nearly as tired as he was minutes ago.

Looking at the clock, John noticed it read 6:12. That gave him 33 minutes until he was expected at facility to start his internship.

To his dismay, none of his friends had gotten to be in the same section as him. Everything was arranged alphabetically, and E was no where near H, L or S. He and Jade had gotten close to being together, but there were still many people whose names went in between theirs. They were only a few people away from being in the same group.

John decided it was best to take a quick shower before going to the facility since he hadn't done so yesterday. Normally, he would shower the night before school or whatever event he was planning on attending, but he'd stayed out too late with his friends. So late that the police were close to finding them staying out after curfew. It was only by luck he had managed to sneak back to his dorm without being noticed. He didn't know if the same applied to any of his friends, but if they were caught, their chances of hanging out like that again were completely diminished.

After getting out, John went to the tiny bathroom the dorm provided to quickly style his hair in it's normal sort-of-spiky look. He got changed into a white t-shirt with Slimer from Ghostbusters on the front and a simple pair of khaki shorts to go with it, grabbed his backpack carrying anything he might need, and rushed out of the apartment.

It only took the teenager about ten minutes to arrive at the Sburb Facility of Science. He decided to try and take his time, but since the dorms were such a short distance away, his stalling seemed to have no impact. He entered the doors of the facility to find a crowded lobby, filled with all the interns starting the summer program.

John tried to push his way through the crowd, hoping to find one of his friends. Sadly, he had no such luck, and instead he decided he would try talking to the secretary to see if she was in a better mood. Besides, he did actually need directions to where he was supposed to be in a few minutes.

"Hi," the boy greeted the lady.

The secretary smiled, recognizing him. "Hello, Mr. Egbert." John found it somewhat creepy she remembered his name. He wasn't wearing his badge either, it was tucked away in his pocket at the moment with his phone. "How may I help you?"

"I need directions to lab 1025." He answered, trying to make his statements as short as he could. He didn't want a repeat of yesterday with the woman constantly interrupting him.

"Yes, just go straight--"

A blood-curling scream interrupted the lady. A small part of John was slightly happy to give her a taste of her own medicine, but he whipped around to see where the screech had came from.

The entire room was silent, and everyone was frozen in place. There was tension in the air for some reason; a reason John couldn't see because he was much too short to get a glimpse of what was going on.

The silence was over as soon as it had started. Terrified screams filled the air and everyone rushed to the glass doors at once. Someone even broke a window to climb out to avoid the crowd; that's how desperate they were. But John still stayed frozen in place, clueless to what was going on. Good judgement would tell him to follow the horror-stricken teenagers, but he hadn't thought of that. Everyone but him and the secretary stayed in place. If people were actually paying attention to him, this would be extremely embarrassing.

The boy whipped around to face the lady behind him. "What's going on?" He shouted over the panicked screams.

The secretary got on the tips of her toes to get a view of what everyone was running from. She must have seen it, because her eyes immediately widened with fear and she bolted for the door.

John dashed after her, but he could barely moved anywhere. It was too crowded, and hardly anyone was moving. Behind him, there was another sound behind the screams. It sounded like someone was suffocating. Not just someone, many people. And the number seemed to be increasing by the second. Turning around, John finally saw what everyone was frightened of. Zombies, very many of them, were clawing their way through the crowd. One managed to throw itself forward onto a girl right behind him. She cried out in pain, begging for help. After a few seconds, she went silent, her skin pale and eyes clouded.

John rushed away from the girl at once. He knew staying in place near the attacked girl would be an incredibly stupid idea. He was not eager to find out how long it would take her to turn into a zombie, and he wasn't about to wait for it to happen.

He reached the secretary's desk, the only placed that wasn't surrounded by people. He began to rummage through the draws, hoping to find some type of weapon. He could only find one somewhat-useful item: a hammer. Not an ideal weapon, but it would suit him for the time being.

John smirked to himself internally. He had seen enough zombie films to know what to do in this type of situation. Right now, heading towards the door would be a horrible idea. That would be equivalent to him walking up to a zombie and asking to be eaten. He had always known spending hours inside watching movies would prove as useful to him someday.

Now all he had to do was hide under this desk and make no noise. Sure, a zombie could sniff him out, if these are even your typical zombie-apocalypse movie zombies, but why go for the loner in the desk, when there's a gigantic crowd by the door. It didn't occur to John zombies didn't have this type of though process, but he was also aware the zombies were less likely to smell him with an entire crowd at the door. Plus, the scent there would be stronger. 

Seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours to John. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there in actual time, and recent events caused him to completely forget about his phone. Constant worry filled his thoughts. Would a zombie find him? How long would it take for them to notice him? Were his friends okay?

John paused in his thoughts. Had it not been for his friends, he wouldn't be here in the first place. The idea of them all interning at this place came from him. If he hadn't thought of this idea, he would be sleeping in his home, free from the grasp of all the zombies.

No, that was crazy talk. They would eventually reach Washington. Maybe the epidemic was happening everywhere at the same time. Who knew?

John began to space out in his own thoughts of how everything could possibly go wrong. He imaged his friends' deaths at the hands of the zombies and his own demise. He thought about his dad, and if he was okay. Were there zombies back home? Did his dad know his son's current situation?

A zombie lunging towards John brought him back to reality. He took his hammer, and used it to swing at the zombie's head. The tip of the hammer crashed into the zombie's skull, making a deafening thud. He began to crawl backwards into a corner, wielding his hammer towards the zombie, preparing to strike again.

As the zombie struggled to get up, laughter filled the air. It was obviously female, and sounded as if it belonged to someone around his age. As he tried to figure out where the sound was coming from, the voice's source leaped out from the shadows.

The sight in front of John shocked him. The girl looked part zombie herself, her skin being gray and her scleras yellow. Oddly shaped bright orange horns came out from the top of her head, and she had long black hair flowing behind her.

She wielded a cobalt sword, that she immediately used to slice of the zombie's head with great precision. She plastered a wide smirk on her face after doing so, and it was just now John noticed the blue liquid dripping from her empty left eye-socket.

"You can't kill zombies with a hammer." She laughed at him. "What were you thinking? You have to use something that will actually finish the job."

"It will work after a few swings." John argued, defending his antics. She chuckled even more.

"Well, seeing as there are only more zombies coming from here, we've got to go." She announced, grabbing his hand and dragging him out the door. The room was completely empty, aside from the few bodies of dead zombies.

"W-Wait!" John called to her, having to catch up after she let go of his hand. "Who are you? Where are we going? What's with you skin? And...horns?"

"Ugh," the girl sighed. "I hate explaining this."


End file.
